Hey DJ!
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun becomes a DJ and accidentaly comes to Alice's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Shun was out of money… What to do when a person is out of money? This is a stupid question to ask. Get a job. So Shun began to search for a job. When he was walking down the street of New-York where he moved to few months ago along with all other brawlers, he saw a posting: "DJ wanted, call 444-333-678".

Shun dialed the number:

"Hey ya!" Some one answered screaming.

"Hello, I heard that you needed a DJ."Shun said.

"Come to Baker's street there is a disco there called "Black Panther". I'm the boss of the place and the name is James Nom. Call me JN!"The one on the phone said.

Shun went to the address that was given to him. When he got inside the disco he saw a very tall man in a black suit. He was guarding the entrance to the disco. Shun asked him about JN. He guided Shun to his office. JN was an Afro-American. He was dressed like a rapper. Shun greeted him:

"Hello JN… I came here for the job."

"Can you change music in a very high speed? Can you give the music your own effects? Can you repair the stereo system if it is broken? Can you? I'm asking again can you?" JN asked in high speed.

"Yes I can!"Shun answered.

"It is not that easy my friend. First you must qualify. Here is the stereo system. Impress me!"

Shun turned on the stereo system. He appeared to be very good DJ. JN was really impressed:

"Dude, that is so cool. You are on fire! Your skills make want to just jump of my chair and dance like never before! You are in the club man! You are now a DJ that'll go on parties and show your mastery."

"I'll go on parties and not be a DJ in the disco?"Shun asked.

"No, no we have a disco DJ. You'll go to a place where a DJ is needed."

"That sounds interesting."

"Now you must go to a birthday party at King Street house number 4. Take this musical equipment and go."

Shun went to the required address. He rang the bell of the door. And Alice opened the door. She didn't see Shun's face because he was loaded with equipment. Shun didn't see her face either. So Alice invited him in. He got inside following the sound of her voice that sounded very familiar. No one was there except for her. But everything looked like ready for a birthday party. It seemed it was a little bit early for the guests to come. Shun began to set his equipment. Suddenly he heard Alice's phone ring and her answering it.

"Hey Runo!"She pronounced.

"Runo?"Shun said to himself. He was surprised.

"Yes, he didn't come. I think he is ignoring me. Yes, everyone else from the brawlers will come. But I am really disappointed that he didn't accept my invitation."

"Who is he?"Shun asked himself again.  
"Well, I'll be waiting for phrases: "Happy Birthday, Alice."."

"Alice!"He shouted but Alice didn't hear him.  
Shun put on his big sun glasses and a weird hat. He was unrecognizable. Soon everyone came to the party and Shun turned on the music. The first music was a Finnish Rock. The next one was rap and so and so it continued. Everyone liked how Shun played.

Despite the fact that it was Alice's birthday she was very saddened because Shun didn't come to her birthday party, what he did as a DJ. She didn't know about that. She didn't even look at the DJ's face.

Shun was just doing his job. He was demonstrating his DJ skills everyone. Runo called Alice:

"Hey Alice, what's your DJ's name?"

"I don't know myself."Alice answered.

"Let's go and ask."Runo suggested.

They went towards Shun…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Runo approached Shun. Alice asked:

"Excuse me, but we need to know your name. My friend really liked you at work, so she wants to hire you for her birthday party."

"Call 444-333-678 and ask for Crazy S-Kaz."Shun answered.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"Runo suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you look familiar."Alice added.

"Well, I'll tell you at the end of the party baby, but Crazy S-Kaz needs to work."

"Ok then…" Runo said. She and Alice went to drink lemonade.

"Phew… That was close…"

Suddenly his hat and glasses fell.

"SHUN!"Everyone yelled.

Shun didn't know what to do and jumped out the window… He was lucky for being a ninja and that is why he landed safe. Then he ran away.

"Nice work, Shun, now you are left without a job and money."Shun said to himself hitting his head.

_Meanwhile…_

"Alice, please calm down…"Runo said cheering crying Alice.

"I never knew you cared about him so much. I knew you were friends, but I didn't know he meant to you that much!"Julie complained.

Alice was still crying. The brawlers couldn't cheer her up. So they took her and went after Shun.

That exact moment Shun was walking down the street and singing:

"Long ago I was a ninja,

Now I am a DJ!

They respond to me:

"Hey DJ! Hey DJ!

Why did you break her heart?

And tear your own as well apart!

You left yourself without a job, man!

Now the only thing you will have is an old can!

Hey DJ! Hey DJ!"

Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice behind him:

"Hey DJ! Hey DJ!

Don't you feel surprised!

We are like fire and Ice,

But I like you very much!

When I see you from love my bones all crunch!"

Shun didn't look behind:

"Who are you angel behind me?"

Voice:

Turn around it is me!

Shun:

"I'll never turn around, I'm not so brave!"

Voice:

"This situation will teach you how to behave!"

Shun:

"Who are you? Tell me, fast!"

Voice:

"Turn your head and you'll see at last!"

Shun:

"Look sunshine, I don't know who you are,

I don't know where are you from,

But I need to roam!

You have a glamorous voice,

But you are just not my choice!"

Voice:

"But why do you reject me?"

Shun:

I'll tell you soon, you'll see.

Farewell my angel!"

After that Shun ran away. The voice that was behind him was no one else but Alice. The brawlers were 10 meters behind her.

Dan said to Runo quietly:

"This wasn't such a good idea…but we learned one thing. Alice loves Shun!"

"He-he-he."Runo giggled. "But really Dan, she will drown in sorrow if we don't do something."

"I'll figure out something."

"You two are so cruel!"Julie said and went to cheer Alice, which was standing like a statue.

Shun went to the suburbs. There was a neighborhood where DJ's hanged out. When he entered the neighborhood an Afro-American approached him and asked:

"Are you a DJ?"

"Yes, I'm a DJ, which is left without a job."Shun answered.

"What is your DJ name?"

"Crazy S-Kaz."

"Real name?"

"Shun Kazami."

"Welcome to the club!"

That moment Dan as in his house thinking about how to set Alice and Shun, he called Shun but there was no answer. He had a suggestion that Shun was in the neighborhood of DJs. He called Runo and told her about the DJ neighborhood. They went to that neighborhood and saw many DJs. They were all showing their skills.

"Dan, I think this is Shun." Runo said pointing on a DJ. He was throwing records from one player to another in very high speed and never missed. "Call Alice, quickly!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
